Revenge is an Act of Passion
by Serena Underwood
Summary: After an unpleasant encounter in Potions class, Hermione Granger decides it's time to teach Draco Malfoy a lesson. She slips him Amortentia, the wizarding world's strongest love potion, in an act of passionate revenge. For the next 24 hrs, Draco Malfoy is unconditionally and irreversibly in love with her. Little does she know, her actions have strong repercussions. Set in 6th yr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and her various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is solely for entertainment purposes.

It was the first day of Advanced Potions, and Hermione Granger was about to be late. She rushed to the dungeons, arriving at Snape's class just as the bell rang.

"So kind of you to join us Miss Granger," Snape's icy voice rang out. "But tardiness is not tolerated in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Heat rushed to Hermione's face as she took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. _I really wasn't even late, _she thought_. What an arse._

Snape walked swiftly to the front of the class. "This is a highly demanding course. Only the best and brightest will succeed," his voice was piercing, uninviting. "For your first assignment you will be making a rather complicated potion: Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence. Instructions can be found on page 254." A gleam came into Snape's eye. "For the purposes of today's class, _I _will be choosing your partners," he sneered.

A collective groan issued from the class. Snape began pairing people off. "Potter with Parkinson, Weasley with Zabini, Granger with Malfoy…" he barked.

Hermione's stomach dropped out from beneath her. _Malfoy_? Of course she would be stuck with that arrogant git, that pathetic excuse for a human being. She sighed. Today was not going to be much fun at all.

A thud sounded as books were dropped on the desk, signaling Malfoy's arrival. "Granger," he drawled in greeting.

"Malfoy," Hermione shot right back, her voice loaded with contempt. His crisp, grey eyes pierced hers and for a second she got lost in them. Malfoy took notice.

"Daydreaming about yours truly, Granger?" he smirked, sliding a hand through his white blonde hair. "I can hardly blame you. I mean, I'm not known as the Slytherin sex god for nothing." His smirk grew wider as he watched the heat rise to her face.

"You wish ferret," she huffed, desperately trying to make the flush on her face disappear. "I could never be attracted to the likes of you. You arrogant, insufferable git." She silently cursed herself for resorting to childish name-calling.

Malfoy merely cocked his eyebrow. "Your banter is amusing Granger," he drawled "but I believe we have work to do." With that he got up and headed to the supply closet.

Hermione felt herself breathe easier as he left. Oh, how she hated him with a furious passion. Those damn grey eyes of his. Messing with her. She turned her head and caught the gaze of Harry, who raised an eyebrow, inquiring about the exchange with Malfoy. She simply shook her head and sighed, not wanting to acknowledge just how much Malfoy got under her skin.

To Hermione's surprise, she and Malfoy made a great team. He matched her in intelligence, and was intuitive and perceptive in a way she admired. She'd never admit it, but when he shut his bloody mouth, he was actually somewhat pleasant to be around.

"What's the last step?" asked Malfoy, as he stirred the potion counterclockwise three times. Hermione noticed how the heat from the potion had caused beads of sweat to drip down his face. She had never taken the time to look at Malfoy, really look at him. He was, despite every fiber of her being arguing otherwise, quite good looking. He had those enticing, dark grey eyes; a chiseled nose, a strong jaw.

Malfoy looked up at her expectantly and her eyes snapped down to her potions book. "Add 3 grams of powdered moonstone and let simmer for twelve minutes," she read swiftly. She found herself staring as Malfoy added the moonstone.

_What has gotten into me lately_, Hermione wondered to herself. _Must be the bloody potion. Amortentia, _she mused, _the strongest love potion known to the wizarding world._

Hermione knew immediately that their brew of Amortentia was near perfect by the mother-of-pearl sheen it gave off; the spiraling steam that rose from it. She smiled, satisfied with the results that matched the potions book completely. _When brewed correctly_, the book read, _a batch of Amortentia will give off a scent according to what the user finds appealing._

Hermione leaned forward, curious as to what she might discover about herself: she breathed in the scents of freshly cut grass, parchment, and a slight spicy freshness that she couldn't quite place. She leaned back, trying to decipher what the aromas revealed about her.

A drawling voice interrupted her thoughts. "You better tame that bird's nest of yours Granger, it's an awful sight," said Malfoy, pointing his wand at her hair. The steam from the potion had sent her curls in a wild frenzy. They were, to say the least, an utter mess.

She scowled. "Not everyone is as self-absorbed and superficial as you are, Malfoy." Nonetheless, she ran a hand through her hair, taming it as best as she could.

"Clearly you don't care for looks, as indicated by your appearance." His eyes roamed her and she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. He smirked. "You know Granger, it's a shame really, those brains wasted on a mudblood," he said carelessly.

Immediately Hermione whipped her wand out. Her eyes flashed dangerously. _How dare he! _She thought._ I am twice the wizard he is._

Malfoy eyed her wand warily but did not react. "You know Malfoy, I've never met someone quite as ignorant and lowly as you," Hermione seethed. Hot anger coursed through her veins. But she did nothing, immobilized by her rage.

Snape's icy voice pierced the room yet again, "Time is up. Bring a vile of your potion up to my desk. Be sure to label it with your names. Class dismissed."

Hermione lowered her wand. "Well Granger, it was a pleasure," Malfoy smirked. "I hope to never do this again sometime." He gathered up his things and left.

_That slimy git. Who in Merlin's name does he think he is?_ Hermione muttered to herself. She deposited their brew of Amortentia into a labeled vile, ready to be handed in for grading. After a moment's pause, she took a second vile, filled it with potion, and slipped it up her sleeve. A smile played at the edge of her lips as she left Snape's class.

Hermione Granger was out to teach Draco Malfoy a lesson.

Hermione slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table, a look of pure glee on her face. Harry and Ron looked at each other, curious as to why their friend was positively radiating with joy.

Finally, Harry asked, "What's got you in such a good mood, and what can we do to make sure you're always like this?"

Hermione looked up at her friend, a smile forming on her lips. "Very funny, Harry, " she said. "Let's just say a certain Malfoy is finally getting what's coming to him." Her two best friends just stared at her. "Oh alright, If you must know, I just so happened to slip a batch of Amortentia in Malfoy's evening pumpkin juice. He was being his usual arrogant self during Potions and I think it's time someone taught that ferret a lesson."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. "You… are you so say that…you mean" Harry sputtered, at a loss for words.

"Yes. For the next 24 hours, Draco Malfoy will be unconditionally and irreversibly in love with little muggleborn me," she said, smiling dangerously. "He'll be the joke of the school."

Ron's eyes were as wide as his dinner plate. "Bloody hell Hermione, Malfoy's going to murder you for that one."

"Unfortunately for him, Ronald, he'll want to kiss me first," Hermione laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N - Thank you for all the beautiful feedback! Sorry this update is so short, I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot yet and just sort of developing it as I go.

* * *

As dinner came to an end in the Great Hall, Hermione rose to head back to Gryffindor Tower. She was halfway there when a rough hand pulled her into the nearest classroom.

"Granger," the soft voice of Malfoy whispered.

Hermione was in a shocked state of confusion. Realization hit her like a wave. _Oh no. The potion._ "Malfoy," she exclaimed, "what the bloody hell do you-" his hand clamped over her mouth as he shut the door.

"Quiet! They'll hear us," he said, removing his hand from her mouth. He sounded different, not like his usual snarky self. She looked him in the eyes and could see the effect the potion was having on him. The haughty demeanor he usually had was gone; the dark edge to his eyes was replaced with a gentler, almost loving expression. Hermione felt her stomach twist in knots. He was looking at her with _lust._

She was about to speak when Malfoy pushed her against the wall, his arms encircling her waist. His closeness was intoxicating; she found herself breathing deeper.

Hermione felt his hot breath against her ear as he whispered, "Granger, I can't stop thinking about you. Don't you know, I'm so in love with you." His hands were on her thighs now, slowly working their way up dangerously.

Hermione couldn't explain the butterflies in her stomach. "No, Malfoy, you're most definitely not," she said, pushing him away slightly. She decided to come clean. "You see, I slipped you a bit of Amortentia to teach you a lesson, you were being quite an arse you know, and that's why your head is filled with these ridiculous notions that-" Hermione never got to finish as Malfoy's lips came crashing down on hers.

She gasped. It felt like fire. His lips attacked hers relentlessly, leaving a blazing trail behind. She found herself responding in kind, returning his kiss with even greater fervor. Her hands wound themselves in his silky blonde hair. She could feel his hands exploring her body, running themselves down her legs, then up the small of her back. His touch felt so good. A moan escaped her lips; he let out a dark chuckle. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth, intertwining with hers in a fiery dance. Hermione couldn't think; she could barely breathe.

Suddenly she pushed him away, stumbling as she reached for the door. "This is not…this wasn't supposed to happen," she said. She left without looking back.

Hermione ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

She tried to fall asleep that night. She really did. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw the same image, burned into the back of her eyelids: Malfoy, leaning over her, kissing her with a fervent passion.

She groaned. He was an excellent kisser, the bloody ferret. Hermione felt a battle of emotions rage within her. She hated him; hated him on a level so deep she didn't quite understand it. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive. But she wasn't attracted to him, not in any emotional way. The attraction she felt was merely physical. Her body might betray her, but her mind would never do so.

She refused to believe she could hold any deeper feelings for him. Malfoy and her, they came from different worlds. They held very different beliefs. There was no way they could ever work.

The fact that she was considering this made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. This was Malfoy, after all. He had taunted and teased her for years on end. He had called her names, said things to her that left wounds so deep, they had changed her.

And she had still fallen to pieces the moment he touched her. How bloody pathetic. She felt ashamed of herself really, for thinking these thoughts about him, for feeling the way she did. Not that any of it mattered anyway.

Malfoy was under the control of the potion. Any feelings he felt, any actions he took, were totally and completely inconsequential. She decided that forgetting about this entire incident was the best thing to do. She would avoid Malfoy at all costs. Ignore him until he returned to normal. After all, once he awoke from the potion's hold, she was going to have to endure his wrath. Hermione sighed. She may have slipped Malfoy the potion in the hopes of making him look like an arse, but it appeared the joke was on her.

She fell into a dreamless sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N - I want to thank those of you who took the time to review! I really do appreciate it. This one is a little longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione walked briskly into the Great Hall for breakfast and was met with whispers and stares. She slowed her pace, eyeing those who stared directly at her. When she reached her seat, she was greeted with a startling sight: hundreds upon hundreds of roses, dark, Slytherin green roses. She froze. Hesitantly, she turned towards the Slytherin table and caught the eye of Malfoy, who smiled slyly at her from across the room.

Ron snorted. "Look who's declaring their undying love for you, Hermione. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Hermione picked up a single green rose. Etched inside were the words _Your Slytherin Prince_. She dropped it as if it burned her skin and let it fall to the floor. An unsettling feeling took over her stomach. She didn't know how to deal with Malfoy, how to deal with these continuous, over the top displays of affection. It was unnerving, Malfoy pursuing her this way. She almost preferred his hatred to this. At least it didn't make her want to vomit.

She needed to get away from the hundreds of eyes she felt on her. "Excuse me," she muttered. "I'm going to be late for Charms."

Ron looked up at her in confusion. "No you're not, we have Charms together in twenty minutes," he started. But Hermione had already walked away, headed towards the exit to the Great Hall.

She walked swiftly down the halls, but didn't head towards the classrooms. Instead she went to the place she always went when she needed time to clear her mind: the Astronomy Tower. The tower was known amongst the students as a great place to meet up for late night rendezvouses, but Hermione preferred to go there in the early mornings simply to think.

She headed up the endless amount of steps and finally reached the top. Hermione was greeted with the pleasant sight of the beautiful clear blue sky; it soothed her. She needed time to process what had just occurred. Malfoy completely embarrassed himself in front of the whole school by declaring his "love" her. It would have been funny had she not been so flustered by it. What worried her more was what was going to happen the second the potion wore off. She really was going to get it from him, once he came back to his senses.

Footsteps echoed behind her and a startled Hermione turned to see the slender form of Malfoy emerge from the stairwell. She suppressed the urge to groan; she so didn't want to deal with this right now.

But this time Malfoy approached her cautiously, stopping a good distance away from her. He wore a seemingly troubled expression, as if something bothered him deeply.

Despite Hermione's annoyance at his presence, she couldn't help but inquire, "And what exactly, may I ask, do you look so damn concerned about?" She had turned to face him and looked directly in his stormy grey eyes as she spoke.

Malfoy twisted his hands together in a very un-Malfoy like gesture. He still had that slightly glazed look in his grey eyes, indicating the potion's presence within him. He broke his gaze away from her when he spoke. "You didn't like my gift," he said quietly.

Hermione stared at him. "What?" she asked, the word all she could muster.

He shifted his gaze to look at her. "You didn't like my gift," he stated again, a little louder this time, and Hermione could hear a hint of pain in his voice.

Hermione didn't know whether to scream or laugh, apparently that was the only range of her emotions lately. She did neither and opted instead for a more compassionate approach. "It's not that I didn't like it, Malfoy, in fact the roses were quite lovely. It just startled me is all, I'm not used to displays of affection…well, I'm not used to receiving them from you.

His eyes brightened a little when she complimented his gift, Hermione could tell. She felt oddly happy, knowing that she cheered him up a bit.

Malfoy didn't speak. He merely looked at her, deep in thought. Hermione was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke up. "I can't help the way I feel about you. You're everything I admire: intelligent, witty, brave, beautiful." Hermione blushed. Malfoy continued, "I look at you and I see the world. I see everything good and true; I see everything that I'm not.

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe this kind of emotional confession was coming out of Malfoy, who was normally callous and cruel. He put up a good front.

A plethora of thoughts were running through her mind. She found it quite odd to see Malfoy getting so sappy and deep. She also felt slightly dizzy; no one had ever paid her a higher compliment before, no one had ever made her feel so special.

Maybe Malfoy wasn't such a horrible person after all. Really, he wasn't, and she thought he ought to know that. "You're not bad Malfoy. Maybe you've made some bad decisions, but that doesn't make you a bad person," Hermione said softly.

Malfoy smiled slightly. "Always the logical one, aren't you?" He seemed to stare straight into her soul. "I've always felt this way about you, Granger, I just chose to ignore it."

Hermione sighed. "No Malfoy, you haven't. I told you, the only reason you're saying all these things to me is because you're under the influence of Amortentia," she said tiredly.

Malfoy was quiet for a moment. "You don't know everything, Granger, and you certainly don't know me. I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. I've suppressed them only because I've had to. It's not easy, you know, being a Malfoy. There are certain standards that I must adhere by, one of them being whom I give my heart to.

Hermione was speechless. Of course, there was no truth behind what he was saying, she was certain of that. This was merely the potion talking. Malfoy may not be aware of it, but it was most definitely the potion and nothing more.

Malfoy registered the blatant shock written across her face. "Well I better head to class now Granger. I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that he turned and descended the stairwell.

Hermione didn't know what to make of Malfoy's confession. She didn't want to believe that he may be harboring romantic feelings for her, she _couldn't_ believe it, yet there was something about the way he said it that made her think it just might be true. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she figured this uncertainty out. She needed information on Amortentia that wouldn't be available in her normal school textbook. So Hermione descended the staircase of the Astronomy Tower and headed to the one place that had never failed to give her answers before: the library.

Hermione spent the entire Charms period in the library looking tirelessly for a book with a section on Amortentia. She finally found what she wanted in the restricted section. The name of the book was _Moste Potente Potions_; inside was a very detailed page regarding Amortentia. She scanned it quickly.

_Amortentia is the most powerful love potion known to the wizarding world. It cannot create real love; that is impossible. Instead it causes a powerful infatuation within the drinker. The drinker will become obsessed with the object of his or her affection. This potion is dangerous due to its unforgiving nature; the drinker's senses are no longer his or hers to control. The drinker is at the mercy of the potion._

_In rare cases, Amortentia is known to bring out and amplify pre existing feelings; that is, if someone already harbors romantic feelings for someone, he or she will be forced to act upon them due to the potion. It is often hard to note these rare cases as it is difficult to distinguish between the "real" love and what is "Amortentia induced" love. Usually the drinker is less affected by the potion, and is therefore more aware of his or her actions. However the only true way to know is to simply ask the drinker, once the effects of the potion have worn off. Only the drinker knows his or her true feelings._

And there it was right in front of her. Proof that revealed the feelings Malfoy claimed he had for her might be real, and not induced because of the potion. Hermione had come to the library in the hopes of finding evidence against him, not for him. She silently cursed herself for coming to the library at all.

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt. But she knew in her head that Malfoy was bad news. She needed to stay as far away from him as she could.

She looked at the time. She had twenty minutes to get herself to the Dungeons for Potions. And when she got there, she was going to ignore Malfoy into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N - Much love to all who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy slid into the seat beside Hermione as the bell rang out, signaling the start of Potions.

Hermione pointedly ignored him and turned her attention to the front of the room. Snape's cold voice pierced the Dungeons, echoing off the walls. "Today will be an individual assignment. Turn to page 447. You will be tasked with brewing the ever-complicated Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck. This potion grants the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything he or she attempts will be successful."

He surveyed the room. "As most of you are highly incompetent, I do not expect many of you to be successful in correctly completing this assignment. However, to add incentive, the first person to successfully brew this potion will receive a small vile of Felix Felicis, ready to be consumed. It will last exactly one hour. Any questions?"

Potter spoke out, "If we're brewing the potion ourselves, why can't we just drink what we've made?"

Snape answered coolly. "If you had read the pre-reading assignments I gave you, Potter, you would know Felix Felicis must stew for 6 months before it is ready for consumption. Now before any more idiotic questions are asked, you may begin."

If Hermione found it odd Snape was offering prizes for well-brewed potions, she didn't pay it any mind. She was determined to get the Felix Felicis. It was something to focus on, a distraction from the entire Malfoy fiasco. She may not be certain what to do about that situation, but she was certain she could outperform everyone in this class to win that potion.

Her only competition was Malfoy. If anyone could outsmart her, it would be him. As she got up to gather the necessary ingredients from the cupboard, she locked eyes with Malfoy. His eyebrows were raised as if to say _bring it on. _

Oh, she would bring it all right.

Hermione worked diligently for the next hour, concentrating only on the task at hand. Malfoy too, focused on brewing the potion. Every now and then he glanced over at Hermione, if only because he couldn't help it. Hermione found his silence rather strange, but embraced it gladly. She hoped it was the Amortentia finally lessoning in intensity, until it would it would be gone completely just before dinner.

Her potion was nearly done. Hermione scanned the directions for the third time, triple checking that she did everything correctly. The Ashwinder egg, horseradish, squill bulb, chopped anemone, dash of tincture of thyme, Occamy eggshell, and sprinkle of powdered common rue were all added and stirred in appropriately.

All that was left was the last step. Hermione waved her wand over her cauldron and said, "Felixempra!" Immediately the clear concoction turned a shiny gold color, indicative of a correctly brewed Felix Felicis.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy's potion. Its gold color did not match hers in vibrancy; it was obvious to her that he must added too much chopped anemone. She smiled smugly. There was no way she would lose.

As the class came to an end, Snape made his rounds checking everyone's potions. He came over to examine Hermione's, wearing a sour expression as usual. He said nothing to her. After taking a look at Malfoy's, Snape walked to the front of the class.

His stare penetrated the eyes of the students. "I expect a four page essay on the harmful effects of consuming Felix Felicis. All of your attempts at brewing this potion are mediocre at best. However there is a clear winner." Hermione rose a bit in her seat in anticipation. Snape's eyes passed over her and instead rested on Malfoy. "And that would be Mr. Malfoy," he finished.

Hermione's stomach dropped out beneath her. Then her jaw clenched, and anger coursed through her veins. She knew Snape fixed the results. _How dare he_, she thought. _How dare he declare Malfoy's potion better than hers. The audacity. _

She watched as Malfoy rose to accept the potion from Snape, her eyes burning with rage all the while. Hermione was too caught up in her own anger to realize the implications of Malfoy obtaining the Felix Felicis.

Malfoy took his seat next to her. He smirked at her, reminding Hermione of his usual old self. That notion went away completely with the words Malfoy spoke next. "I plan on getting very lucky today Granger," he said, sending a wink her way. It was only then that realization washed over Hermione.

Malfoy was intending to take the Felix Felicis today, while also under the influence of Amortentia. Hermione began to feel panicked. She had no idea what the compounding effects of these potions would have on Malfoy. But she was smart enough to know odds were it was quite dangerous, fatal even.

What was worse, Malfoy seemed to imply he was going to use the liquid luck to try his chances with her again. And if he did that Hermione wouldn't be able to resist him. There was no way in hell she was allowing another snogging session with Malfoy to happen. So Hermione decided to deliver a scathing remark in the hopes of deterring him.

Hermione shot a glare at Malfoy. "I hate to break it to you Malfoy, but not even the luck of that potion will get me with you again," she said, acting like she believed what she was saying.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you listening Granger? The drinker of Felix Felicis is successful in all his endeavors. He gets everything he wants."

A slow smile spread over Malfoy's lips. He dipped down to Hermione's ear and whispered, "And I want you."

Chills ran up Hermione's spine, her body electrified.

* * *

A/N - So what do you guys think about the story so far? Love it? Hate it? I would love to know! Updates will be coming fairly quickly through the summer months I promise!

xoxo Serena


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

A/N - I know I kept you waiting (don't hate me!), so here's a long one. Much love to my reviewers and to everyone who reads this. I adore you all.

* * *

There was a mad dash for the door as the bell sounded, everyone eager to escape the unforgiving presence of Snape.

Hermione had just exited the classroom, thinking about Malfoy's predicament. She owed it to him to at least warn him about the possible dangerous effects of taking Felix Felicis while also under the influence of Amortentia – after all, it was her doing that got him in that situation in the first place. And if he didn't listen, well that was his problem.

She decided to talk to him. Before his blonde head disappeared in the crowd, Hermione called out his name. "Malfoy! A word please." He turned towards the sound of her voice and nodded, pointing to an empty corridor around the bend.

As Hermione walked around the corner, she saw Malfoy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered across his face. She sighed. Maybe he deserved whatever was coming to him.

"Is my charm finally working Granger? You can't seem to get enough of me," he said playfully, his eyebrows raised in question.

Hermione scowled at him, which only seemed to make his smirk grow wider. "Actually Malfoy, I'm not here for your gracious presence. I just wanted to warn you not to take the Felix Felicis today, not until the Amortentia has worn off."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You keep saying that. You keep reminding me that I'm under some sort of Potion."

Hermione began to feel slightly irritated. "Yes, Malfoy. I keep saying that because you_ are_ under a very strong potion - Amortentia - and it's guiding your actions. That's why you're physically able to talk to me without throwing up."

A frown came upon Malfoy's face. "Don't say that. I like talking to you."

A slight smile rose to Hermione's face. "Only for the next few hours you will," she said. "Anyway, that's besides the point. Don't take the Felix Felicis today Malfoy, it could be very dangerous."

Malfoy stared at her, his eyes smoldering. "So you care if I'm in danger?"

Hermione blinked. "I care because technically I'm the one that would be putting you there." She hoped that was the only reason she cared.

Malfoy smirked. "Sure, keep telling yourself that Granger."

Hermione glared at him. "I will thank you." He really was so damn annoying. She was trying to do him a favor here.

A glint came into Malfoy's eye. "I'm not so sure I can make any promises Granger. Maybe if you agreed to go on a date with me I wouldn't have any need for the Felix Felicis today," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Malfoy. I'd rather burn in hell." Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. But she needed to get the message across. The more that happened between her and Malfoy while he was still under Amortentia, the more complicated things would be after he returned to normal. As it was she was already going to be in enough trouble with him.

Malfoy's face remained impassive at her cold response. He stood upright, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, thanks for the wise words of advice Granger, but I think I'll do as I please."

Hermione was about to protest but Malfoy had already started walking away. When he reached the end of the corridor he turned back towards her. "Don't worry Granger," he called out. "After you've another taste, you'll be singing a different tune."

Hermione didn't like the sound of "taste". Maybe she should have chosen the date after all.

* * *

Hermione spent her free period in the library, finishing the essay Snape had just assigned. As she gathered up her books to head back to the common room her thoughts drifted to Malfoy. She should do her best to avoid him. Hermione was thinking she might even skip dinner to avoid facing the influence of Felix Felicis.

As she exited the library though, she ran straight into the rock hard chest of Malfoy. _Oh just bloody brilliant,_ Hermione groaned to herself.

Malfoy smirked at her. "I knew you'd be here Granger," he said. His words were silky, and they had a hypnotizing effect on Hermione. "You want to know why?" he continued. "Because you're a bookworm, and this is paradise for a bookworm."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How clever," she said dryly. "I've already seen you enough times today Malfoy, what exactly do you want now?"

Malfoy's tone turned serious. "Remember the conversation we had in the Astronomy Tower? You were telling me how you don't think I'm a bad person, yet you keep treating me like I am." Hermione looked away from his penetrating gaze, feeling slightly guilty. Maybe she did, but it was only for the best. For the both of them.

"Well," Malfoy continued. "I want to show you that I'm not. Come with me to the Room of Requirement."

Hermione shot him an incredulous look. This was all quite random. "What is there in the Room of Requirement?" she asked.

"Come with me and you'll see," he said ambiguously. And with that he turned on heel and headed down the corridor.

Hermione wasn't sure why she felt so inclined to follow him. It was almost as if she felt some sort of magnetic pull, drawing her to him. And she wanted to be drawn to him. She was tired of thinking too much; her curiosity getting the better of her, she followed Malfoy to the Room of Requirement.

Malfoy walked three times across the wall where the door was known to be, his eyes closed in concentration. After the third stride across, a mahogany door appeared. He held it open for Hermione and beckoned her inside.

She surveyed the large room. On the right side was a writing desk with a majestic lamp sitting upon on it. Beside the desk was a set of double doors that led to what appeared to be a rather large closet. On the furthest wall a banner bearing the Slytherin Crest hung from the ceiling downward. A mahogany bookcase covered the entire left wall, filled with countless leather bound books. In the center of the room against the furthest wall stood a comfortable looked bed in a huge oak frame. Two nightstands flanked the bed, framed pictures resting atop them. The room was decorated in expensive looking green and silver fabrics. It looked, Hermione thought, suspiciously like a Slytherin teenager's bedroom.

"Malfoy," Hermione began. "I don't think we're quite at that level where you can show me to your bedroom."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Relax, Granger. I didn't bring you here for that reason, although we can go that route if you'd like. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione huffed. "You have two seconds to explain this to me or I'm leaving."

Malfoy turned serious. "My bedroom is a reflection of myself. I wanted to share it with you, so you can see that I'm not this evil person you seem to think I am, despite what you said earlier today. You know, you shouldn't say things you don't mean Granger. You will be perceived as untruthful."

His eyes bore into hers and Hermione felt the familiar pang of guilt in her stomach. Of course she didn't think Malfoy was such a bad person, not really anyway. Yes, he was raised with the wrong values and morals, but she truly didn't believe Malfoy was capable of evil. There was no coldness to him, no lack of compassion for others that suggested that he was. But she had to pretend like he was. There were so many reasons why it was just easier to dislike him, easier to be enemies.

Malfoy interrupted her thoughts. "You see that desk there?" he said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Every summer since fourth year, I'm been spending hours there writing opinion pages that I eventually send to the Daily Prophet. They're published you know, under a pen name of course."

Hermione was impressed. "What kinds of things do you write about?" she asked.

Malfoy ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Everything and anything I feel strongly about. My most recent articles have been about how the Ministry needs to provide more protection to muggleborns and their families. With the Dark Lord on the rise again, people are more fearful than ever," he said.

Hermione stared at him. That wasn't what she expected him to say.

Malfoy smiled slightly. "I see you're surprised. There's a lot you _think_ you know about me, Granger, but really, you don't know me at all. I've changed in the past few years. I'm different than the rest of my family. I don't agree with the Dark Lord's visions.

"Why suffer through all this then? Why don't you just switch sides?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "It's not that easy. I could never admit that I don't support _him_ – there's too much at stake, I have my family to think about. I have to protect them. And so I have to give off the image that I fully support the Dark Lord and his beliefs, even though they are not my own._  
_

Hermione had never known it was just an act. She had thought he was an arrogant git because he was spoiled, brainwashed with horrible values, but really he was just trying to play up that whole pureblood act to conceal a part of him that no one was supposed to ever know about. In a way it was almost admirable.

She walked forward to examine the room's contents. Hermione found herself by his nightstand and picked up the picture frame sitting on it. It was a family photo: a younger Malfoy, perhaps 11 or 12, sat down in a chair with his parents standing behind him. It wasn't like the family photos Hermione was used to seeing around her home; no one in this picture looked particularly happy. Malfoy had a sour expression on his face, and his father wore a menacing look. Only his mother had on a light lipped smile, one that looked more like a painful grimace.

Malfoy came over to stand beside her. "A few hours before this was taken, my used the Cruciatus Curse on me for playing outside with a muggle friend. That was the summer before I started going to Hogwarts," he said.

Hermione's heart hurt for him. "That's horrible, I'm so sorry Mal-," she began.

"I don't want your sympathy, Granger," Malfoy said fiercely. "I'm merely telling you about my past. These values you despise me for are not ones I uphold willingly. Once upon a time, yes, I was proud of my heritage. I was proud to be a Malfoy. But that was when I was a naïve boy, brainwashed by the ways of my father." Malfoy walked towards the bookshelf.

"I'm not like my father at all. I hope to never be. I _despise_ my father," he said, his voice loaded with contempt.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe Malfoy was sharing all this with her, sharing a part of him that was always hidden away, locked up for no one else to see.

Malfoy ran a hand down the spine of a leather bound book. "This one is my particular favorite, _The Unknown Truths of Hogwarts_. It's better than _Hogwarts a History_. You would like it," he said.

He continued to peruse the bookshelf. "We're alike in more ways than you'd think, Granger," he said. "We both value knowledge and learning; we're both fiercely determined to get what we want."

Hermione was seeing a whole new side to Malfoy. The Amortentia was lessoning in intensity, that was for sure. Malfoy was no longer the blubbering idiot he was the other night with her. Hermione had taken notice that as the day went on, he appeared to become more and more aware of his senses. Hermione wondered whether that was the way the potion worked: it drew you physically to the other person, and then, tried to build some sort of emotional connection between the two people. She found it quite fascinating, really. The Malfoy she was seeing now was trying to open up to her, show her his best side. Unfortunately for Malfoy, it was the side he, under normal circumstances, kept hidden at all costs.

He turned to face her. "Say something," he demanded.

Hermione was overcome with emotions. Instead of saying anything, she walked over to him and placed a hand gently on his cheek. She looked into his stormy grey eyes. He was troubled, sure, but he wasn't the monster she was trying to make him out to be in her mind.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, brushing her lips ever so slightly against his. He responded in kind, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss; it wasn't like the other passion filled kisses they'd shared before, this one was sweet, sincere.

It was Hermione who broke away first. "I better head back to Gryffindor Tower before dinner," she said, slightly out of breath. Harry and Ron will worry if I don't return soon."

Malfoy nodded but didn't say anything. Hermione walked towards the door. Just as her hand turned the knob, she turned her head to look back at him. "Thank you for sharing all this with me Malfoy."

She thought she heard him mutter "Thank Felix" as she headed out the door.

As soon as Hermione walked out the door she felt the magnetic pull that seemed to be drawing her to Malfoy break. She stopped walking. A few moments later all the reasons why she should stay away from Malfoy came flooding back to her mind. She realized what happened immediately. Malfoy had used the Felix Felicis to get close to her.

Much to her own surprise though, she realized she wasn't angry.

She wasn't angry because she knew it wasn't the Felix Felicis that made her act the way she did tonight, no matter how much she wanted to believe it might have.

Felix didn't make her do or feel any way she didn't want to; she did it all on her own. It was just Felix giving her a little nudge, saying it was okay to do what she felt and not think it through.

For once in her life, Hermione had acted on what she felt in her heart, and not what she knew in her head. And it had felt good.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. By the time she reached there, she knew she could no longer deny the truth.

Her feelings for Malfoy were there, and they were growing. Felix had helped her realize that, by encouraging her not to suppress them.

And for the life of her, she didn't know whether she should be thanking Felix, or cursing him into oblivion.

* * *

A/N – Not completely happy with this chapter and just wanted to share a few things with you guys.

Sorry for this chapter being confusing with the introduction of another "influence" - a little Felix Felicis for Hermione.

Hermione is the logical one and so I think she would purposely deny any feelings she had for Malfoy unless they grew so much that she couldn't ignore them anymore. That's why I wrote in the use of the Felix Felicis – Hermione was forced to not shut off her feelings for Malfoy, and thus Dramione has a chance. I don't want anyone to think she was "forced" to do or feel anything and that's why I tried to explain towards the end how the Felix Felicis only helped Hermione act on her already growing feelings for Malfoy. The logical part of her shut down and she did what she felt.

Malfoy on the other hand I think would be more willing to give in to the way he feels about Hermione, given he has an opportunity to develop feelings for her, and what do you know he does. The next chapter will be about how Malfoy comes to his senses and you'll see how this all plays out then!

The sole purpose of these "influences" (Amortentia & Felix Felicis) is to get them to act on their feelings, because personally I think Malfoy and Hermione would only get together if unforeseen circumstances drew them to each other. There's a lack of Dramione action because I want their romance to be real, and that won't happen until the influences are completely gone.

Before I forget - S/O to _Tea Party of Madness_ for suggesting I make Hermione warn Malfoy about the possible dangerous effects of taking two potions at once (you'll find out if it was dangerous or not later ;). I didn't think to get her to do that but it makes complete sense that she would - that scene in the beginning was for you!

Anyway that's all for now. Let me know how you liked it (or didn't)! Please leave comments/suggestions – I love hearing from you guys! And I use your input!

xoxo Serena


End file.
